fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Omniverse Pretty Cure Extended Universe
The , or OPCEU '''for short, is a world created by Jose Ayala '''that contains the official seasons and some original seasons made by Jose himself. Idea The idea behind the OPCEU is similar to that of the Pretty Cure Crossovers, in which all official seasons of Pretty Cure are in the same conjoint universe. The OPCEU expand on this concept by the creation of original seasons set in the same universe, as most evident in Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure, as well as expansions of official seasons, and even material fictional within the Pretty Cure world. Series in the OPCEU The original series in the OPCEU are divided into three groups; the Main Lineup, the Next Generation Lineup, and the Fictional Lineup. Main Lineup The series in this group are original concepts that, as of August 12th, 2019, have not yet been utilized in Pretty Cure. These seasons try to bring something new to the table, as the ideas here could the catalyst for subsequent fan (and maybe official) series. * - The idea of this season is that the girls would have to use the powers of past Pretty Cure to fight evil. * - The idea of this season is that girls on opposite sides of law fight a common evil; one side, as phantom thieves, only steal from the corrupted and power hungry to help others out from the shadows; the other, as police-cadets-in-training, help protect the innocent from those that try to harm them. * - The idea of this season is that the 12 girls are part of a resistance group lead by a Cosmic Queen against a tyrannical space empire. Next Generation Lineup The series in this group are sequels to official series, from the Future. * - Takes place in the year 2043, after the events of HUGtto! Pretty Cure, with Nono Hagumi, daughter of Nono Hana, following her mother's footsteps, and leading her own team of Pretty Cure to fight off a new villainous group. A two-parter would show them teaming up with the original team from the year 2018. * - Takes in the year 2030. The children of the original team would have to team up in order to face the Neo Bad End Army. * - Takes place 20 years after the events of Futari wa Pretty Cure (or 19 after the events of Max Heart), in which the original duo goes missing, with their daughters taking up the mantle of Pretty Cure to find them and protect their world and the Land of Hearts from a now resurrected Dark Kingdom. Fictional Franchises All media in this group are, to the Pretty Cure World, their own franchises. Essentially, these franchises to them is like many franchises to us, as they're more fictional within the Pretty Cure World. * - A fictional manga series within Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure, read by the team's leader Yumehoshi Momoko. It features a pair of twins, Taiyokei Nikko and Gekko, who are tasked by Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi to watch over the fairy Nisshoku-chan and defeat the AntiLight Organization. Movies in the OPCEU Movies that are associated with at least one of the series in either the Main or Next Generation groups are categorized accordingly, and only on rare occasions will the two groups merge. Movies for Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure * * * Trivia * All Main OPCEU Seasons share a key theme with other shows. ** Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure's use of the Past Cure's Powers is reminiscent of Super Sentai's Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider Zi-O. ** Futari wa Pretty Cure Kaitou Stars VS Futari wa Pretty Cure Soukei Sparks's competitive teams on two opposing sides while fighting a common evil is reminiscent of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. ** Ginga Pretty Cure 12!'s Core Team of twelve Cures fighting a tyrannical empire is reminiscent of Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger. *** The decision to first split the team up into squads of four was made to avoid repeating Kyuranger's mistake of not evenly developing the main team as characters. Gallery Logos DenYu Precure Logo.png|The logo for Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure Precure KSvSS Logo.png|The logo for Futari wa Pretty Cure Kaitou Stars VS Futari wa Pretty Cure Soukei Sparks Category:Jose Ayala